ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
<''' Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured User, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate a user. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User '''Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *'ALL' votes, whether for or against, MUST have a reason. *For and against voting is to retain its numbered list from the preloading layout. Commenting is to keep a plain bulleted list. *As of July 1, 2013, as only registered users may edit the wiki, only registered users may vote. *Due to past annoyances, any negative conversation in comments will result in the conversation being permanently shut down and archived in a temporary subpage that will be deleted after the voting. *Not exactly a rule (more of a tip), but don't be sad if you lost the nomination to another user. Just because somebody voted for you doesn't mean they hate you. And not everyone is cut out to be a Featured User. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *You can't vote for yourself or for a user you nominated. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'User Requirements' *We actually don't have many user requirements. Just don't nominate a really new user who has almost no experience. Previous Winners '2011' *April: Roads *May: Ancy *June: Omi *July: Dave *August: Charbel *September: Brian *October: Bink *November: Redo *December: Sub '2012' *January: Dan *February: Jon *March: Solo *April: TIE! Plasma and Rob *May: Toon *June: Jack *July: Sci *August: Sklei *September: Water *October: Zon *November: Nick *December: Ulti '2013' *January: Speedy *February: Plasma *March: Cyber *April: Yopo *May: Omni *June: Paper *July: Max *August: Lego *September: Ultra *October: Ahmad *November: Brandon *December: Dark '2014' *January: Duncan Crook *February: Tammar *March: Magister Ray *April: Dyloxx *May: Sif ---- Echo Created by God, and born to his parents, nominated by Ahmad. For #We had a rough start (remember that Echo?), but over time I think I've become good friends with Echo. He deserves a spot here. The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 20:14, May 9, 2014 (UTC) #Echo's a great friend (as are my other friends) and artist. He deserves the spot of Featured User. He's learned a lot this past year. Go, Echo! UltiEpic! (Wall - Blog - ) 13:23, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Against # Comments *Echo is a great friend, a great comic artist (just read his series), plus he's made some really cool stuff. I don't know how to describe him more. AAAH!! GIVE UP, STOLEN PLUMBER SHIP!! YOU CANT ESCAPE FROM RATH!! [Extends his claw, starts tearing the ship apart. The ship begins to crash] CRASHINGS GOOD TOO!! RATH CAN CRASH ALL DAY!! [The part of the ship Raths holds on to tears off, Rath falls down] OH, NOW YOURE USING GRAVITY!! WELL FORGET IT!! GIVE UP, GRAVITY!! YOU CANT BEAT RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!! [Slams into the ground] 19:24, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Reo Created by my parents and nominated by Speedair For #He is an Awesome user ~Flame~ (Wall - Blog - ) 09:52, May 10, 2014 (UTC) #Reo all the way! Paradox: In any case, I have other business demanding my attention, even more crucial. A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away. Kevin: You ripped that from those movies. Paradox: I'm a time traveller. How do you know I won't eventually say it first? (Wall - Blog - ) 14:23, May 13, 2014 (UTC) #He's My Best Friend on Wikia I Am Finnaly 11:16, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Against # Comments *